1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating system in use for a car cabin. More particularly, the invention relates to an illuminating system utilizing a wireless transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional car-cabin illumination device, e.g., a room lamp as a typical example, is turned on and off by a switch located near the illumination device, an opening/closing of the door, or a keyless entry. Recently, lamps for illuminating passenger's feet, the scuff plate and the door knob, and the map lamp and the reading lamp come to be installed on the vehicle. Some of those illumination devices each have a function of presenting dramatic effects by use of fade-in and fad-out functions, in addition to a simple function of merely turning on and off the illumination, and much variety of illuminations successively appears on the stage of practical use. In addition, with the advent of a LED-basis, full color light source, an illumination device has also been developed which is capable of presenting illumination effects based on lights variously colored through adjustment of a color tone.
In the case of the illumination device having a high level of dramatic effect, a common practice is to install the switches for controlling and adjusting illumination modes of the illumination device on the installment panel, for convenience of their use. As the dramatic effect of the illumination device is higher in level, the illumination device requires a more sophisticated interface. The hazard warning lamp switches and operations switches for the air conditioner and the accoustic equipment, and others are arrayed on the instrument panel, and the instrument panel is limited in area. Accordingly, the number of switches allowed to be installed thereon is inevitably limited. This fact makes it difficult to incorporate a variety of illumination functions into the illumination device as desired. The illumination having the enhanced dramatic effect as just mentioned has no direct relation to the original functions of the vehicle, viz., it is an additional function. Therefore, the priority level given to the necessity of installing the switches of such a illumination device on the installment panel is low.